


Paint Me a Picture

by tebtosca



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared comes on Jensen's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Me a Picture

Jared doesn’t know why this is the image that hits him so hard. Instinct maybe? The knowledge that not only does Jensen _allow_ him to do this, but that-- judging by the hard line of cock smacking the back of Jared’s glutes-- he gets off on it too.

Jensen’s eyes are closed, the soft flutter of his eyelashes throwing shadows. Sweat beads on his temples and there is blood flushed so pretty underneath the skin on the apples of his cheeks. His mouth is bruised, lips red and swollen, the cleft in the bottom one more prominent than usual. His face is in complete repose, content, the stress of the day gone beneath the sticky weight of Jared’s come.

Jared dips his finger into the white staining the indent on Jensen’s cupid bow. Traces it around his mouth like he’s drawing a picture. One that will be indelibly in his mind when they go to work the next day, buddies again.

He works his thumb over Jensen’s chin, catching the pad on the hint of stubble. Follows the line of his jaw upwards, smoothes over strong cheekbones, streaks of come allowing it to slide as if he were touching marble instead. He feels Jensen’s tongue peek from its home inside Jensen’s mouth, just the tip curious enough to want to come out and play. It touches the crease of Jared’s knuckle, brave little thing that it is. Jared wants to draw it out, reward it, feel it lick long and proud against the life-line on Jared’s palm.

Jared drags his thumb through the mess and presses it forward without hesitation into Jensen’s mouth, pressing down so Jensen’s tongue flutters around it. Jensen moans, a wicked sound, but his eyes remains closed as his tongue pulses against the digit.

Jared pulls the thumb out and Jensen’s tongue follows it, wanting it back to suckle on. His eyes finally twitch but they stay shut, like they don’t want to wake up from whatever fantasy is currently floating through Jensen’s brain. It makes Jared hot all over that Jensen wants this, wants him to sit on him and smear his come all over Jensen face before shoving it boldly into the cavern of Jensen’s mouth.

So he does it again, dips his fingers in come and paints Jensen’s teeth with it. Presses his fingers till the tip touch the very edge of Jensen’s gag reflex. Jensen tips his head back, chokes a tiny bit, but just sucks harder and harder until Jared pries his fingers out again to get the last batch of jizz from the bridge of Jensen’s freckled nose.

Jared’s dick is hard again, pointing outward like Jensen’s face contains some sort of gravitational pull. He’s panting a little bit, moving his ass back and forth along Jensen’s abdomen just to feel Jensen’s still-hard cock slapping against it. Just as Jared’s about to reach back to take care of that for him, Jensen opens his eyes and looks at him with pure heat, pupils almost completely dilated.

“One more time first,” Jensen says in a whisky-rough voice, demanding with both his words and with the swipe of tongue over his glistening bottom lip.

Jared’s never been able to resist Jensen, so why start now?


End file.
